Joining of the myths
by The Phantom of stories
Summary: An incredible danger is looming ahead. The Fates decide to join the Greeks, the Romans, the Egyptian and the Norse. Will that lead to danger or will they save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there I had this Idea of the Norse demigod existing so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the OC and plot**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The gods just got news that a giant is roaming Alaska it seems I am on the quest to stop whatever giant is up there. I am just glad I have help from the gods.

_**Flash back**_

_**After the Olympian party **_

"_Hi Auntie Hestia how may I help you__**," **__I asked. "Well Percy I was wondering if you would become my champion," she said. "Of course auntie Hestia I would be honored," I replied shocked and happy at the same time. Hestia smiled and a burst of red godly energy filled me with warmth. "Okay Percy some of the other gods would like to give you there blessing, also thank you for giving me my throne back," she said. "It was no Problem auntie," I said. With that she left and Hades appeared._

"_Hi Uncle Hades how are you," I greeted. "I am doing well Percy," he said, "Percy as a thank you for giving me my throne back I give you my blessing." With that a burst of black godly energy hit me and I had a cold shiver go down my back. "Thank you Uncle Hades," I said. "Of course Percy, now you can shadow travel and travel in my domain," said Hades. Then he left to hang out with Nico._

_Some of the other gods came over and gave me there blessing. Athena gave me the ability to think up a plan on a dime. Hermes gave me the ability to be extra sneaky and that ten drachmas will always in my pocket. Apollo gave the ability to sing and tried to give me perfect archery. That failed miserably, I hit someone in the butt I think. And Artemis also gave me a blessing I was surprise by this but also very happy. Artemis gave the ability to acutely shot an arrow and extra stealth._

_**End of flash back**_

Well here we are at the glacier were Hazel, Frank, me fought the bane of Hades. Too bad I can't remember his name I think it was acloynse or something close. Hmm I think that was Leon that I just saw better take him out now. "Yo stink breath I see you," I yelled. "Perseus Jackson how dare you show your face here after what you did to mother," he yelled. "Well to bad stink breath why don't you just go home and for get these," I smirked. "NEVER," he yelled. "Fine be that way," I said as I ducked underneath his leg and stab him in the back. "Ha you forgot you need a god to kill me," he said. I was about to repley when his leg froze. I looked over and saw someone with an axe on his back and a staff in his hand, he was wearing thick brown pants, a black shirt, and a brown over coat. "How dare you cross into the land of the Norse," the staff man yelled. He took the axe of his back as it glow blue. He swinged it down on to him and killed Leon, making him dissolve.

"Who are you," I asked. "I am Ben Thoron son of Loki champion of Sakdi, and I am the leader of the Norse demigods."

* * *

**Ok Sakdi is the goddess of winter and the hunt. Loki is the god of trickery and mischief. read and reveiw **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been busy. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

**Few hours before taking on Leon**

Ok this is not cool a Greek giant has dared attack one of my charges now he is going to pay. At least he is ok. "Lucy you are in charge of the camp until I get back,"I yelled. "K Ben, be careful," she yelled coming in to the hall. Lucy has black hair that goes to her waist. She wears a green shirt with brown strips making an 'X' on the front and back. She also wears jeans and a brown jacket. "Of course Lucy, I be back soon," I said kissing her on her forehead. I know what you thinking and no she is not my girlfriend she is my sister ok. Well she is actually a daughter of Hel but she was orphaned when her dad died so I took care of her, she is like a sister to me.

Anyway as I was one of the ravens came down with a message for me. This is my raven Hor a big black raven about up to mine knees; he also has a white stripe going down his back. "So Hor what you got for me," I asked. "Thor said that someone is headed for the glacier that a Greek giant made his home on," Hor squawked. Before you ask all Norse demigods can understand ravens and wolves. "I better go then see you there," I said running off to the glacier.

As I got there I saw someone fighting a giant but it was not one of the Norse giant it was a Greek giant. "How dare you cross into the land of Norse," I yelled after freezing his legs. I took my axe to kill him when I notice my axe glow blue. I wonder why Skadi empowered my axe. As I strike him he starts to disintegrate.

I turned to the stranger as he said, "Who are you." "I am Ben Thoron son of Loki, champion of Skadi. I am chief of the Norse demigods." I said. "And who are you," I asked. "I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Champion of Hestia, leader of the Greek demigods, and slayer of gods knows what" he said. I smiled, happy to meet some who is not arrogant and yet done many things. "So how do you know of the Greek gods," he asked cautiously. "We always knew that other gods exist. Though it seems that they have forgotten about us," I said.

"Hey do you have you have a camp or city that we can go to," he asked. "Of course, just wait for my raven," I said. "Raven?" he asked. "Yes raven, they are how we message other people, also we can understand them and wolves," I said. "Wolves to?" he asked. "Yes, wolves to," I said, and then I spotted Hor, "come on we must be going."

After a small hike we arrived at Camp New Norse (NN) . New Norse, I mean seriously what god decided to name the camp that. "Well over there is Camp New Norse, don't look at me like that I did not, and I repeat, _I did not name the camp_," I said when I saw he was looking at me trying not to laugh. "Anyways, over there is our city Bushmark, again I did not name these places," I said. I mean what idiot picked these names.

_Hooooowelll_

Oops, I seemed to anger one of the gods. I better be careful, "anyways the camp is pretty basic a small arena, different lodges for different type of warriors, and a target court." "Over there are some of the more important buildings the armory, the main hall, the camps leader or chief, which is me, over there is the blacksmith, and there is the sacred garden," I said pointing out all of the places.

The lesser important buildings are built of wood reinforced with runes. While the more important buildings are made of stone and reinforced with runes. The sacred garden is basically a garden with statues and monuments of gods and goddess, there is one statue of Odin that we go to too receive our quest and prophecies.

"Hey why is it called a target court should in it be called an archery range?" "Well, it is because, few of use the bow and arrow most of the long rangers use throwing axes, but others use throwing knifes and spears. So we just call it a target course." I informed.

"Man this place is beautiful," He said in awe. "Thanks, I think the snow really goes well with the place." "Say, where are we going." "Oops, sorry I guess forgot to tell where we are going." I said sheepishly. "Anyways," trying to regain my composure, "we are going to my lodge."

"Didn't we just pass the lodges?" "Yes but the head leader or chief gets his own lodge. You would remember that if you were paying attention." He started to laugh sheepishly. "Anyways, here we are welcome to home sweet home." "Wow this place is nice." Percy said in awe. "Thanks." I replied.

_Rooowwwerrrrrrr_

_Shshsh._ "Quiet Nido we have a guest. Sorry about that Percy. Also I ask you to keep your sword in your pocket." "Sorry about that it guess it's my reflex." He said putting his sword away. "No problem. Now come this way and let me introduce you to Nido."

When Percy came face to face with a brown dragon like creature with antler like horns and a rectangular face and sharp teeth he was certainly surprise. "Woo, what is he." "This is Nido he is a Nidhog, he is from the realm Nifelheim or our version of the underworld as you would call it." "How is he here then?" "He is here because he is a gift from my sister mother, Hel." "Who's Hel?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know the Norse Gods. She is the goddess of Nifelheim and the dead." "Wait hold on, aren't you a son of Loki." "Yes." "Then your mother is Hel, and then you are a god?" he said confused. "No my sister you see is not actually related to me mortal wise. I just took care of her and came to see her as my sister."

"Dude, you could of just said that. That makes a lot more sense. But what happen to your mother and her father?" "They were both dead as soon as we were born." I said sadly. "Sorry, didn't mean to pry." "No, it is ok, you didn't know."

"So, anyways where is your sister?" said Percy, trying to change the subject. "I don't know she should be back soon though." I said. Just as I was about to say something the door opens and Lucy comes in humming. As soon as she saw me she ran to me hugged me.

"Ben you home how are you, are you okay, you didn't get hurt did you?" Lucy asked concerned. "I am fine Lucy, not a scratch on me." I said smiling.

"Lucy I like you to meet our guest Percy he is a Greek demigod son of Poseidon. Percy I like you to meet my sister Lucy daughter of Hel." I said introducing them. "It is nice to meet you Percy." said Lucy. "It's nice to meet you to Lucy." said Percy. "Well Percy your room is upstairs to the right, good night." I said yawning at the end. "Goodnight Ben, Lucy, I see you tomorrow." Percy said going upstairs to go to bed. "Night Ben, see you tomorrow." Lucy said kissing me on the cheek before running upstairs.

Life is good. I wonder how my day will be tomorrow.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I should have another chapter for my other story hopefully by next weekend. so read and reveiw**


End file.
